Despair
by Interesteddude
Summary: Alex goes to Japan to unleash hell but to his surprise, its already in chaos. He decides that it'd be more fun to use his powers to mindfuck the casts of HOTD instead of killing them.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic.

I do not own HOTD or Prototype.

Alex Mercer POV.

It has been 4 months since my supposed death at the hands of James Heller. What nobody knows is that it was a clone of myself that died. Apparently faking my death was too much work but it was worth it. The Blackwatch found themselves another Mercer and I was finally free.

Well I was never restricted to begin with but killing Blackwatch solders everyday had become boring. Either way I wanted to start fresh and who knows? Infect another country.

…

I've finally arrived in Japan disguised a student named Paul Watson. A blond kid of 17 with blue eyes and regular build. He was supposed to attend his school as an American transfer student. Too bad he met me right before getting on his plane.

In the crowded airport I made my way outside and took a cab. Although it wasn't necessary but I didn't want to draw too much attention.

Mercer: "Take me to this location"

I handed the man a piece of paper that showed the location of Paul's apartment. The man nodded and started his car.

It was boring to see the city from the inside of a car. The driver tried to make small talks with me. It was annoying and to my surprise I didn't give in to the urge to impale him.

Driver: "So if you ever need a ride…aaah"

Apparently this dumbass ran over a kid. I couldn't help but smirk.

Mercer: "Oh my god! What the hell did you do! You killed that kid"

Driver: "But I I.."

He was speechless and had his mouth wide open. We got off to check the kid out. His legs had completely been crushed and his mouth half open with blood gushing out if it. Of course the driver was kneeling beside the body almost in tears. "All he needs is a little push", I thought to myself.

Mercer: "He's FUCKING DEAD. YOU KILLED HIM"

The man burst into tears screaming, "I'm sorry" when all of a sudden the kid rose up and bit his neck. "Aaaahhhhh", the man cried in pain and after a tantrum fell down face flat and remained motionless. "What the fuck?" I asked myself and quickly activated my infected vision. It is without a doubt that the kid was infected. "And I didn't do a thing" I thought to myself as I quickly consumed the boy.

"Hmm it's the same virus as Blacklight but how in the world did it get here?"

Consuming the driver as well, I quickly jumped to the tallest building I could see to get a better vantage point. To my bliss, the city was is total chaos. Over half the city was infected and the people were in a state of panic. I was surprised that I didn't notice it sooner. "Maybe torturing that driver's conscience was too much fun and from his memories it seems that the outbreak happened recently. Well either way, someone else has done half of my work for me"

I didn't give much thought to the source of the outbreak as I knew without a doubt that Blackwatch is involved and the work I put into faking my death will go to waste if they find me here. Suddenly I heard a gunshot fire fairly close. I quietly made my way to the source of the sound. It was 2 blocks away that I saw something that grabbed my attention. In an abandoned gas station, a bunch of infected were feasting on a man as two teenagers made their way ahead on a motorcycle, totally ignoring his pleas. The teens had highschool uniform according to the driver's memories.

My eyes caught the gunshot wound on the man. It seems the boy shot the man and left him to die. "Interesting", I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"And I didn't do a thing"

I'd appreciate the reviews and tips.

Should I continue or not?

If I do I want to make sure that I'll not be portraying Alex in action but rather in a way that he use physiological mind games to break the casts of HOTD. And yes Alex is evil.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to follow the pair. The streets were full of cars and I had a hard time following them while keeping a low profile. It seemed that they were trying to get to the other side of the river but it wasn't an option as the police were blocking the bridge and denied anyone to get across. They weren't even letting the non-infected cross and simply blowing everyone who got close with a water hose.

The two stopped along the road and started talking about something. I couldn't hear them and as I closed our distance the boy shouted out, "WELL IT'S NOT! We can't trust anyone anymore". "Well that explains why they left that man" I though as they started moving again.

After passing another bridge they suddenly altered course and headed towards a larger bridge. It was then that I noticed a small group of people on the bridge being attacked by the infected. Two of them were fighting while the other two covering behind them. They seem fairly young and had the same uniform as the pair on the motorcycle with the exception of one blond woman. Their situation looked hopeless when all of a sudden the pair on the motorcycle flung towards the infected, giving the group some backup. The group then surprised me with some stunts that would make the solders of Blackwatch look like 3rd rated mercenaries.

I remembered the man that the pair left to die. "Why would they leave that man but help these people?" I thought to myself. They clearly had skills. Even though it was nothing that I would concern myself over it raised my eyebrow to think that highschoolers had this much fighting skills.

I disguised myself as Paul and made my way towards the group. By the time I reached them, they had already made short work of many of the infected. The blond woman tripped and fell right beside an infected. Everyone gasped as the pulled the woman's arm to take a bite. "Noooo" the woman squealed.

With a swift movement I dashed forward and kicked the infected before it could sink it's teeth in. "You okay?" I said as I helped her up. A sigh of relief on everyone's faces. She dusted herself off "Yeah, thanks", she said timidly. I focused my gaze on the infected and started to bash their heads with an iron rod that I picked up. In a few minutes finished off the last of them and made our way to the shore where there were no infected.

"Thanks for helping us back then", the spikey haired boy said while panting. "No prob", I said and realized that everyone was staring at me. The appearance of Paul was catching their eyes. The boy extended his hand with a smile, "I'm Komuro Takashi, nice to meet you". I shook his hand and replied "I'm Alexander James Walker, nice to meet you too". Everyone introduced themselves and thanked me for saving the blonde woman who went by the name Shizuka Marikawa. Then the pink haired girl named Saya Takagi came up to me and rudely questioned, "Walker, I've never seen you. You're not from around here". "I'm a transfer student from America. I just got here today and found these dead fuckers everywhere. And call me Alex" I answered the rude girl. "Tough luck dude" said Kouta while gleefully playing with a gun. "I don't know this place so well, so I guess I gotta tag along with you guys" I said while trying to pretend to be uncomfortable with Takagi right on my face.

After what looked like to be a staring contest between me and Takagi, she shrugged and with an annoyed expression said, "Well it can't be helped then". I took that as a "Yes".

I found out they were trying to get to a police station across the bridge before searching for their parents. "Family huh", I thought to myself. It was what anyone would do. Although I was sure that I had gained everyone's trust, Busujima Saeko kept looking at me with eyes I could not comprehend. I made a mental note of keeping an eye on her.

It was getting dark and we decide to head over to Shizuka's friend's place to take shelter. We had a little trouble while getting in but it was nothing we couldn't handle. The house was surrounded by a large fence so we had no worries what so ever about the infected. The interior was somewhat luxurious with large rooms and a huge bathroom which raised the question among the group about this friend of Shizuka. For someone who lived alone it was big and frankly to me a total waste of money. While me, Takashi and Kouta were searching the house for anything useful, the girls went to take a bath.

Takashi and Kouta were trying to open a locker while there were all types of laughing and giggling noises coming from the bathroom. "Could they at least keep it down", Kouta said while trying to push a crowbar inside the locker. I chuckled, "The dead come back to life, start eating the living and those girls are comparing their boobs. Is this for real?". Both of them laughed and opened the locker. To all our surprises, the locker was loaded with different types of guns. "Jackpot" Takashi said whereas Kouta started blabbering about the history of each weapon. I didn't want to listen to him so I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Miyamoto Rei who was in her pajamas and she looked drunk.

"hehe Alex. I got out early hehe", she answered without me asking anything. "Yep she's deffinately drunk", I said mentally. "So Rei, how are things going with Takashi?", I asked knowing full well what the answer was. "No No No. We're not like that", she became red with embarrassment. "Hey, it wouldn't take a scientist to know you like him", though in truth I was a scientist. "No no I have…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and started to cry. "Hishashi…..Hishashi", she started to mumble. I couldn't stop letting out a smirk but luckily her legs gave away and she was crying while staring at the floor. "Hey why are you crying? And who's this Hishashi dude?" she heard me and wiped her tears. "Nobody!" she yelled as she tried her best to hold back her tears. "Okay then I'm going upstairs" I said and walked out of the kitchen. I could hear her crying the moment I left. A strong sense of pleasure filled my body but it was interrupted as I saw Takashi .He's face was a little red while carrying Shizuka on his back. The blonde was fast asleep and had nothing covering her but a towel.

"Holy Shit! Takashi, what the fuck did you do?" I said while pointing to the sleeping beauty. "NOTHING!" he shouted out, his face all red now. "I know dude. I'm just fucking with you" I chuckled. He let out a sigh of relief. "Anyways I'll take care of her, you better go check out Rei" I said while indicating towards the kitchen. "Why? What happened?" he asked, concern all over his face. "That's all I need to know" I thought and also made a concern face. "She's crying her eyes out dude. Saying Hishashi or something". Takishi immediately wore a strange expression. It looked like a mixture of sadness and anger. He handed me Shizuka and darted towards the kitchen. I kept laughing silently for a minute and decided to dump the blonde. "That face was priceless" I said to myself as I made my way to the living room.

Inside the living room, Takagi was already sleeping on the couch. She wore a reviling top with shorts whi . Since there were no places left I placed Shizuka on the carpet and covered her with a blanket. As I was about check out Takashi and Rei. I saw Saeko who was wearing nothing besides a thong underneath an apron.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I said in an unpleasant tone. Without any word signalled me to come to another room. "Maybe she found me out?" I thought to myself "If I do need to kill her what excuse should I give to the others?". Thoughts of many possibilities began filling my mind. "And I was having so much fun too".

After we entered the room which looked to be a storage room, she closed the door behind her. There were no lights inside the room besides the moonlight that shined through a small window. Staring right into my eyes, she gave me a smile. I smiled back and raised an eyebrow asking "So? Whats the deal?".

She walked right in front of me, her face barely 2 inches from mine. "There is no need to pretend in front of me" she said in a cold voice.

"After all. It takes a monster to know another"

reviews and tips are appriciated


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own HOTD or prototype.

"It takes a monster to know another"

Many unexpected things happened and somehow I found myself smiling with a half naked stoic girl inside a dark room. Ever since the first outbreak, compact spaces and water has always made my skin crawl, not sure why? The scientist in me assumes the virus to be self conscious of the surroundings. Well, self conscious or not it was really pissing me off and to make matters worse, this girl actually seems to have a clear idea of what I am.

Feeling uncomfortable with her face so close to mine, I took a few steps back. The moonlight shined through the window upon her face and I could clearly see a sadistic smile on her face. I could easily compare it to some of the sick fuckers I consumed back when I was in New York. I had no idea what she was thinking but I couldn't help but smile back. "You have no idea that you're smiling at the face of your own demise" I thought as small red tendrils slowly began to erupt from my arms.

-bark bark bark-

My thoughts were unfortunately interrupted by what it seemed to be the barking of a dog. "What was that?" she whispered with a troubled expression. Looks like she failed to notice tendrils on my arms. I wouldn't blame her since she didn't have enhanced vision like I did. "Not good. It might attract them", she said as headed towards the door. "Honestly, you have already attracted something far worse" I told her mentally.

"Hey, about what you said…"

"We'll talk about it later", she said without letting me finish. It was the third time in a day that I was interrupted and before I could say anything she was nowhere in sight. This girl was really pissing me off but I wanted to see where this was all gonna go so I quickly caught up to her.

Upstairs, Takashi and Kohta were looking out the balcony. I made my way through them and saw that there was some activity going on at a compound 2 blocks away. Through the binoculars that Kohta had found, I took a look. There was a little girl crying on a body and the dog was barking right beside her. The noise was drawing the attention of a lot of infected in the area. "This is bad", Takashi said as he put on his jacket, readying to leave. "Wait Takashi, you can't put everyone at risk. Do you think you can save everyone?" Saeko finally made her presence noticeable. It took a minute for Takashi to stop staring at barely clothed girl, but I couldn't say the same for Kohta. As the two of them debated about what they should do, I shook Kohta who was apparently drooling over Saeko and handed him the binoculars while telling him to check the perimeter.

"Check out that dog. It's drawing all of them over there", I whispered but I knew that Kohta was least bothered about the dog. I knew perfectly well that his eyes were fixed on the little girl. "It's a little girl", he said while stammering. I couldn't help but smirk. This guy may be good with guns but he was actually just a wimp. Taking this chance I pulled my head towards his shoulder and whispered so that the two inside wouldn't hear me "It's a shame that she has to die".

"ooohh I'VE HAD ENOUGH"

Kohta suddenly snapped and grabbed his sniper and started shooting the infected closing in on the little girl. "I didn't think you had it in you", I exclaimed without thinking. Fortunately no one heard it over the sound of the gunshots. Takashi was smiling while Saeko had a shocked as well as a relieved expression on her. It seems as though understanding this girl just went down the drain. Initially I just wanted Kohta to watch the girl die. I never thought he'd have the balls to start shooting. "Okay. I'm gonna go get her", Takashi said while giving a thumbs up to Kohta. "Wait, I'm coming to", I said "You're gonna need all the help you can get".

I had no intension of helping him but staying in that cramped storage room was making want to let loose and my body needed to replenish its biomass too. With all the necessary items for a rescue mission, we departed on Takashi's motorcycle. Although I could just run faster than the bike itself, it was pleasant riding it every once in a while.

Somehow we made it to the little girl unscratched but it couldn't be said the same for the bike. The bike was damaged with no hope of starting up again and the infected were closing in. Kohta's sniping was covering us but even that wasn't enough. We needed to come up with a plan and fast. "I'll distract them. You make sure the girl's safe" I said as I darted off towards a corner. "Allright Alex. Don't die", he said while covering the girl. I considerably distanced myself from Takashi and made sure to be on the blind spot of Kohta. After double checking I turned around to face my unfortunate pursuers. "Finally", I said as I removed the disguise I was wearing while transforming my arms into my claws "Dinner".

After having my fill I ran back to Takashi but saw the there was no one there. Noticing that Kohta was no longer sniping, I climbed the fence like wall surrounding the compound to get a better view and saw that the group were fighting off a horde of infected with a huge military hummer behind them. Takashi and the little girl were safe inside the hummer.

Suddenly the sound of the infected's annoying snaring, head bashing and brain splattering were accompanied by a scream. The source was from the last person I thought it would come from. Saya Takagi, with her mouth wide open in terror was pointing at me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?", she shouted. To my discomfort, now everyone was looking at me in horror. It was then that I realised that I was in my original form, with my claws out and all. While I was scolding myself for my lack of realization a bullet flew straight through my head. I regenerated instantly and gave the shooter a death glare. Kohta, who usually wore the face of a totally insane little fucker when he got behind a gun, was now scared shitless. "I'm gonna fucking make you pay for that", I said to Kohta who upon hearing this pissed his pants. "Let's get the hell outta here", shouted Takagi, now calm and composed. "What about Alex? We can't just leave him there with that thing around", Takashi exclaimed. "Look we need to get as far away from that thing as we can. Can't you see that bullets won't do shit to it", Takagi fired back. Everyone was in a dilemma of what decision to take when all of a sudden it started to rain.

As the water made contact with my skin it felt agonizing. My body felt numb and I could hardly move. It was definitely the first time that something like this had happened. Water always pissed off the virus in me but the extent of damage it was doing to my mobility was catastrophic. The water was also causing me to lose visibility and I couldn't hear them either. With whatever strength I had left in me, I quickly consumed several of the infected hoping the act could return my strength. Unfortunately the pain only grew worse. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I tried to shout but couldn't. As my claws reverted back to my hands and I fell to my knees I realised something strange. The infected were no moving either. "Don't tell me it's because I consumed them", I thought to myself and thought of an insane plan. I vomited all the biomass in my system and within seconds I had everything out but my reserve biomass. I felt weak but I could move again. My visibility was slowly getting better and better and I could hear Takashi and Takagi arguing.

"There's nothing we can do about him Takashi", I heard Saeko shouting, "and besides I've seen him fight. He can take care of himself". After a moment of silence the engine of the hummer roared and took off. The sound died down in merely moments and it was silent again. The numbness slowly faded away.

With me relying on my reserve biomass my condition was critical. I needed to eat, to consume but consuming the infected was not a choice anymore. I activated my infected vision and scouted for anything not infected. After searching for 10 minutes I found a body lying in front of a compound. It was the body of the man that little girl was with and it wasn't infected. I consumed it and felt my strength return a bit but it wasn't enough. I looked around for more but I couldn't find anything. Then I heard some sounds coming from inside the house. "Are they gone?" a feminine voice questioned.

Suddenly my instincts kicked in and without thinking I kicked open the door and started consuming everyone I could find. I was in frenzy and when I finally calmed down there was blood everywhere. I had repainted all the walls around me with blood. Finding a chair I sat down and thought of had what happened while waiting for the rain to stop. I was pissed off to the point that I'd kill everyone I could find but getting wet again was not something I was looking forward to. Whatever I needed to do would have to wait.

"It's gonna be a long night"

Please review and feel free to add what you'd like alex to do


End file.
